Harry Potter and the new beginnings
by love25
Summary: Six teenagers ran towards the ministry only to be stopped by a note flashing in front of them. Now their friendship and families at stake, they start discovering many things. It is going to change their lives. for good? Well that's the question...


Part 1.

 **Hello people!!**

 **Here's the rewrite I promised. I'm sorry I was late.**

 **Many of you supported this story last time so thanks for that. I'm just writing it again so I can improve it.**

 **If you find any mistakes, please inform me. And about a review that I saw yesterday: I know the real houses, but its a fan fiction, right?**

 **So thank you for informing but I've changed that intentionally.**

 **And I got some people questioning me about the children going in past and changing their lives or they won't exist. Relax people, I'll explain that too. But for short version: There will be another dimension of sorts.**

 **who will read the story for first time, I'm sorry if I gave you the spoilers but don't worry. You'll love reading it.**

 **Thanks to Feyre Archeon for helping me to lets say arrange this story.**

 **This** **fic is collaboration with** **Feyre Archeon.**

 **Harry Potter doesn't belong to** **me.**

Many said that Harry potter was unusual. Unusual for the wizards too who were not a common knowledge in muggles as they called them.No,being a wizard was different but Harry was something more. As if being the only one survived of the killing curse,he was also a parselmouth and he had a mental connection with the most feared wizard Lord Voldemort.

Right now the said wizard was running from the ugly toad known as Umbridge and her inquisitorial squad.He had to save his Godfather from the clutches of Voldemort.By his right side was his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Somewhat behind them were Ginny Weasley , Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood with whom he had come close during this year.The pain in his scar increased forcing him to stop.His friends only a sec behind worried about him.And a sudden blue flash appeared out of nowhere.

With it,it brought a single parchment saying

 _ **Sirius is safe . Kreacher lied to you . Use the gift Sirius gave you to check the truth . It's a trap . DO NOT GO IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERY - T.R.L**_

"Harry what is it ? Who has written?" This was by ever the curious Hermione. Harry was still looking shocked at the note . No-one knew what Sirius gave him not even him and who was this T.R.L person anyways ?

" I... I don't know mione " he managed to stammer out . Ron reached to him and pulling the parchment out of his hand he read it out loud .

"Blimey, Harry, what did Sirius gave you ? "

" Harry I think we should see sirius's gift first. Who knows it might help. And if not then we will go to the ministry. " Hermione added. All of them ran to the Gryffindor common rooms. Harry went in the boys' dormitory to collect the packet and came down holding it .

After unwrapping a gasp went from Neville's mouth . " I know what that is Harry. They are two way mirrors . If you say the name of a person in it , you can speak with him with help of these " He said . Not sure of himself , Harry held the mirror and clearly spoke ' Sirius Black ' in it . After a second or two he was able to see his godfather's cheerful face two he was able to see his godfather's cheerful face and everyone visibly relaxed. " Hey pup , remembered me now , have you ?" He asked cheekily. Harry ignored his question " where are you Sirius ?"

" Right now ? I'm with Buckbeak " he moved his mirror so that everyone could see Buckbeak .

" what's the matter pup ? Is everything ok ? " Seeing that her friend was busy at the moment , enjoying seeing his godfather alive Ginny stepped forward.

" He had a vision Sirius . Of you-know-who kidnapping you . And when he floo-called kreacher said that you were not there " and one by one they all told him the whole story . By the end of it Sirius was seething in anger.

"Kreacher" he shouted and with a pop there was an ugly looking elf in front of them . "Master called Kreacher " said the elf bowing to him so low that his nose was touching the floor .

" oh stop this nonsense. Did you lie to Harry about my whereabouts? I want the truth Kreacher " Not in mood of elf's dramatics Sirius ordered him. "Yes" "Why ? " Kreacher told them about leaving and going to Bellatrix and telling about Sirius-Harry's relationship; how Harry would do anything to save his godfather and their plan. At the end Sirius was having a hard time controlling his temper. He was about to do something - anything but the same light flashed again. Being somewhat prepared this time Harry caught that by reflex.

 **Tell Sirius to ask kreature about Regulus's last order - A.S.P.**

 **Are you stupid Al ? Kreature can't obey that command. Ask him to tell that to da... I mean Harry -L.L.P.**

After that it was again time for Kreacher's tale . By the end of it Sirius was in tears . But there was a glint in his eyes - glint of determination. He told kreacher to bring the locket . In meantime they all started discussing about the mysterious letter senders . Now there were three considering the initials. " I don't remember any such person Harry " Sirius said after thinking hard. Everyone was the same. " But whoever they are , they are helping us , aren't they? " Neville asked timidly.

Everyone seemed to realise that there were two people who didn't know about serius : Luna and Neville . See‐ ing their expressions Neville quickly assured them that he trusted Harry enough to believe Sirius was innocent. Luna , in her dreamy expression waved at him " hello Mr.Black . I see Buckbeak and you both are healthy . Now when are you starting another concert for your songs ? "

Everyone had to cover their snort .

Harry feeling relaxed now as everything was seemingly fine . Then it stuck him - maybe there were death eaters waiting for him . And after telling everyone that they all shared a good laugh. When kreacher came back Harry suddenly realised that it was related to slytherin ( by the snake sign . Imagine he knew it from chambers).

"Sirius I know how to open it", He exclaimed. "It has the same sign I saw in the chamber of secrets. I think we can destroy that. But what is it actually?".

"It's a very dark magic pup . It is horcrux . I have just listened about them . But I think we can destroy it ." A pair of eyes who were seeing all this silently decided now was the time to act . So Harry was suddenly grabbed and popped in front of Sirius . " Kreacher requests you to destroy it , master . " and he stood there waiting . " A little warning could be nice next time kreacher . Harry said grumbling . " kreacher is sorry little master . I is keeping in mind next time."

Many jaws were dropped seeing the sudden change in the behaviour of the elf." Mate, I didn't know for making him happy we just had to open a bloody locket . We could have done it ages ago " Ron said from the other side of the mirror . " After everything all you had to do was talk in parseltongue " " Shut up Ron. He just needed help to complete his work " Hermione was quick to come to rescue. " Guys please stop . We need to think how to destroy it " Harry butted in stopping the argument that was sure to be started. But then after everyone calmed down they discussed . Kreacher was willing to bring everyone they discussed . Kreacher was willing to bring everyone in no 12 and they soon had opened it and destroyed with the help of frindfire ( sorry guys I'm not explaining this in detail . Just assume that due to the fire nothing could come out of the locket and Sirius was the one to destroy it.)

 _ **PHEW... that was a lot easy than first time you know Harry? Now I want all of you to go back to Hogwarts. Some people will appear there and you all are supposed to read some books. Yeah I know that this might sound boring but it is necessary. You might be able to avoid some deaths by these and some situations are also gonna get changed. You need to give some people a second chance and believe me it's always you who says this . And Some basic things :**_

 _ **1\. Give a chance to Draco. You'll be surprised to find how he is in real .**_

 _ **2\. Try to not get angry on Dumbledore. I know he has hidden many truths from you but hopefully we can uncover them .**_

 _ **3\. Hermione, you need to open your eyes a bit. Many things do not have proof of their existence.**_

 _ **4\. Ron , you really need to start believing in yourself . Your family and friends love you for what you really are and not due to heroics.**_

 _ **5\. And maybe we have a surprise for you. And we're sure that you're gonna love that. Now you'll see the same light that you have seen today and it will take you to Hogwarts. Take Snuffels with you if you know what I mean. We'll be seeing you soon. - TRL, ASP, JSP, LLP, SLM, RMW, HW.**_

Was the letter they read before everyone got engulfed in the light and soon they were standing in the main hall with all students,everyone as confused.There was a flash of light that nearly blinded everyone and everything went blank.

(Sirius transformed before coming)

 **Here you go. I hope there are no mistakes but if there are please inform me. I'll be happy to correct those.**

 **criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

 **I will be waiting for your reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


End file.
